


Thank Goodness

by ohmygodbenedictcumberbatch



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gelphie - relationship - Freeform, Past and Present, highkey, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodbenedictcumberbatch/pseuds/ohmygodbenedictcumberbatch
Summary: Elphaba's on the run. Fiyero's moodified. Madame Morrible has Glinda under her thumb, meaning that if Glinda messes anything up, Elphie's screwed.Takes place in 'Thank Goodness' from Glinda's POV.





	Thank Goodness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peacock_francophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacock_francophile/gifts).



> Seriously this is for peacock_francophile because she's the shit? Like honestly???? I would have thrown a lot of things I've written away if it wasn't for her. Also go check out her works bc she's a writer even if she can't spell finger.
> 
> IF ANYONE ACTUALLY READS THIS, YOU ARE THE MOTHA FUCKING DOPEST
> 
> *fingegr guns*

Glinda knew Fiyero was in love with Elphie. Or, at least, he  _ thought  _ he was.

 

You couldn’t really be in love with someone you don’t know. You could be in love with the idea of them. And all Fiyero knew was the idea of Elphie.

 

Glinda thought about this as she walked up to the podium Madame Morrible had set up for her. She was supposed to give a speech on her recent engagement to Fiyero. The people of Oz were in a fright, scared of the ‘wicked’ green witch.

 

The only wickedness in Elphaba was her wicked good looks. 

 

Glinda smiled a little as she thought of Elphie’s would-be reaction to her terrible pun. Her head would shake, a grin fighting to break out across her green lips.

 

Her lips. 

 

Glinda shook her head and faced the people of Oz. It was time to perform.

 

She put on the biggest smile she could muster and declared, “ Fellow Ozians, as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day... and celebrate!”

 

Fighting back a grimace, she looked down at her people as they clapped. Someone nudged her side.

 

She turned to Morrible and received a pointed look. Glinda had gotten good at translating these.

 

For instance, this one said,  _  I’m going to need a little fucking more, Glinda. _

 

This usually meant singing. She clenched her hands.

 

Glinda had started to hate singing.

 

“Oh, what a celebration we’ll have today!”

 

Madame Morrible raised her hands to encourage the Ozians.

 

“Thank goodness!” They sang back.

 

Glinda felt another nudge. 

 

She sighed under her breath. “For fuck’s sake, I have to do more?”

 

Two more nudges.

“Let’s have a celebration the Glinda way!”

 

The people sang back and Morrible took over a few lines. Glinda began to relax until she heard Fiyero speak.

 

Oh, fuck. She forgot to tell Fiyero about the engagement.

 

“Wait, this is an engagement party?” He had turned to Glinda.

 

_ Elphie, now would be a really good time to swoop out of the sky on your broom and take me away. Please, Elphie, please. _

 

She stared up at the sky for a few moments, hoping desperately. 

 

Sighing, she turned back to Fiyero. She wanted to apologize. For not telling him. For forcing this on him. For making them to get married when they were both in love with another person.

 

But she couldn’t stop it. Morrible had made it very clear that this had to happen, or the things they would do to Elphaba when they caught her…

 

“Surprised?” She said to him.

 

“Yes!” He was almost shouting.

 

_ Please, Fiyero. I’m begging you; don’t ruin this. Elphie’s life depends on it. _

 

She just gritted her teeth.

 

“Good, we’d hoped you’d be,” she raised her voice and faced the crowd once again. “The Wizard and I!”

 

She hoped no one had noticed her voice crack as she sang ‘wizard’. She remembered a few months back, her and Elphie…

 

_ A few weeks after they became friends, Galinda had walked into their room late one night to find Elphaba reading on her bed. This was normal, but Galinda had just come back from a party and had had a few drinks. Her judgement wasn’t the best. _

 

_ “Whatcha reading, Elphie!” She screamed, laughing, and jumped onto Elphaba’s back.  _

 

_ Elphaba let out an  _ oof  _ that sent them both into giggle fits and turned to lie on her back. Galinda noticed that she was now sitting on Elphie’s stomach and started laughing even more. _

 

_ “Just about the Wizard.” Elphaba said, reaching up to tickle Galinda. ( _ THATS SO STRAIGHT). 

 

_ Glinda flopped onto her back to get away and said, through bursts of laughter, asked, “Why?” _

 

_ She scrunched her nose up as Elphaba sat up. _

 

_ “Because,” Elphie said, then booped her nose. “He did a lot of great things for Oz.” _

 

_ She shrugged and sat back on her hands. After a moment, Galinda sat up too.  _

 

_ “Well,” She mimicked Elphaba’s alto voice and booped her nose. “You’re going to do great things too.” _

 

_ Elphaba froze. Galinda suddenly sobered up. Oh, shit, their relationship is too new. Elphie can’t know how much Galinda had thought about them being friends before, how much she had  _ wanted  _ it. Elphie can’t know how much Galinda had fallen- _

 

_ Green arms encircled her. Elphaba breathed into her neck shakily.  _

 

_ “Thank you.” Elphie whispered. Galinda squeezed her, trying to convey how much she had meant it. _

 

_ “Who knows, you’ll probably be working side by side with the wizard before long.” Galinda said, trying to keep her voice steady. _

 

_ Warm breath skimmed across the crook of her neck. Galinda’s heart thrilled against her chest. _

 

_ “Yeah,” Elphaba laughed softly. “The wizard and I.” _

 

Glinda took a breath, ignoring Fiyero’s hurt look. She didn’t need a nudge this time to know what she had to do.

 

“We couldn’t be happier, right dear?” She very pointedly did not look at Fiyero. Neither of them were fucking happy, she thought vehemently and gritted her teeth again. “Couldn’t be happier.”

 

Breathe, breathe.

 

“Look what we’ve got, a fairy tale plot, our very own happy ending, where we couldn’t be happier, true dear. Couldn’t be happier,” She sang, and que forced smile. “And we’re happy to share our ending vicariously with all of you!”

 

This is for Elphie. For Elphie.

“He couldn’t look handsomer! I couldn’t be humbler! Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true…” Glinda couldn’t help the sadder tone that adopted her voice towards the end. She could practically feel Morrible’s black look.

 

But apparently Morrible’s fake smile wasn’t gone for long.

 

“And Glinda, dear, we're happy for you! As Press Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of Oz knows the story of your braverism! How I vividly remember…

 

“The day you were first summoned to an audience with Oz, and though he would not tell you why initially, when you bowed before his throne, he decreed you’d hence be known as Glinda the Good officially!”

 

“That’s not how you described it to me.” Glinda was broken out of her stupor by Fiyero’s confused whispers. At least he was quiet this time.

 

_ You want to know how it happened, Fiyero, how it really happened? Let’s see. Well, it started off.. _

 

_ A train whistle blew. Someone shoved Galinda. The acrid smell of burning rubber hit her nose. She stared.  _

 

_ And stared. _

 

_ And stared. _

 

_ She wouldn’t. There was no way she could. _

 

_ She had just gotten Elphaba a few months ago. She couldn’t lose her this quickly. _

 

_ She shook her head and looked behind her. _

 

_ “Let her go. She’ll just have to manage without you. We all will.”  Galinda said, turning back to her green roommate. She tried for a smile. _

 

_ Elphaba looked away from her sister’s retreating back. _

 

_ “Please, you'll barely even notice I'm gone.” Elphie said.  _ Don’t be so sure Elphie.

 

_ Galinda thought about how final this seemed. It’s not like she was leaving to live in the Emerald City. She was just going to talk to the WIzard. Galinda was panicking for nothing. _

 

_ “Besides, you have Fiyero. Where is he, anyway? Not that I expected him to say goodbye to me. We barely know each other.” Elphaba looked nervously at her shoes. _

 

_ Galinda grabbed onto this topic before she could say something stupid. She put on her best Dramatic Galinda Voice™. _

 

_ “I don't know him either. He's distant, and moodified, and he's been thinking, which really worries me. I never knew how much he cared about that old goat.” _

 

_ She saw a flicker of recognition in Elphie’s eyes and turned to see a crop of bronze hair making its way through the crowd.   _

 

_ She swore she loved Fiyero. She swore that she would stay with him, no matter what, even if she was in love with someone else, because that someone else doesn’t love her so she has to stay with Fiyero. She must. That’s why she tried forced down a wave of annoyance when she saw him coming. _

 

_ “Oh, there he is! Fiyero, over here dearest!” She said brightly. _

 

_ As he got closer, Galinda could see a bouquet clutched in his hands somewhat nervously. Don’t be for me, don’t be for me, don’t be for me… _

 

_ He handed them to Elphaba. Green cheeks flushed. _

 

_ Fuck. That’s worse. _

 

_ “Uh, Elphaba,” Fiyero mumbled and looked into Elphie’s eyes. “I’m happy for you.” _

 

_ “Yes,” Galinda tried to force cheer into her voice. “We are both so happy.” _

 

_ Elphaba glanced up from the bouquet to look at Galinda strangely. Fiyero didn’t notice anything. He was too busy trying not to trip over himself as he took a step backwards.  _

 

_ “Uh, listen, I’ve been thinking.” Fiyero started, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. _

 

_ “Yes, I’ve heard.” Elphaba’s eyes sparkled as she said this, making Galinda’s heart pound in jealousy. _

 

_ Fiyero looked up, smiled shyly, then said, “About that Lion cub and… everything. I think about that day a lot.”  _

 

_ Galinda glanced between a nervous Fiyero (What the fuckety fuck?) and a suddenly serious Elphaba. What the hot damn was going on? _

_ “Really?” Elphaba asked, confusion (surprise?) in her voice. “So do I.” _

 

_ Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck. NO, no, not him. Galinda could deal (well, maybe deal) with Elphaba being in love with anyone but Fiyero. _

 

_ Before Galinda knew what she was doing, she blurted out, “Me too!” _

 

_ Fiyero and Elphie both turned to her. Shit. _

 

_ “Uhhh, yeah! Poor Dillamond,” Galinda said, not even knowing what she was saying. The glint of amusement was back in Elphie’s eye, though, and it was aimed at Galinda. “It makes one want to uhh… take a stand!” _

 

_ Elphaba let a tiny giggle escape her mouth. Fiyero just stared. _

 

_ “So I’ve been thinking of… er, um… changing my name!”  _

 

_ Galinda wanted to die. _

 

_ “Your name??” Fiyero asked incredulously. Elphaba looked like she was trying to keep a straight face. _

 

_ “Well, yes!” Galinda said, a bit more confidently. She  _ did  _ feel bad about what happened to Dillamond. It wasn’t fair and it wasn’t right. That’s why she felt a tiny bit better about Elphie leaving; it was for equal rights, something Galinda had been thinking a lot about recently. _

 

_ “Since Doctor Dillamond had his own way of pronouncing my name, in solidarity and to express my outrage, I will henceforward be known no longer as Galinda, but as simply, Glinda.” _

 

_ “Oh, well, that’s very admirable of you...Glinda.” _

 

_ Glinda had honestly forgotten Fiyero was there for a few seconds. _

 

_ She was about to say thank you when Fiyero turned back to Elphaba and said a quick, hesitant good luck. He turned quickly and ran out of the terminal. _

 

_ Glinda turned to Elphaba, who was… staring after Fiyero. She was abruptly deflated from her Impress Elphie™ spurt of energy. _

_ “There, see?” She said dejectedly, not sure if she was proving a point to Elphie or herself. _

 

_ “Galinda…” Elphaba started. _

 

_ Glinda felt a sudden surge of annoyance? Jealousy? Tiredness? _

 

_ “It’s Glinda now,” She snapped, then softened her voice. “Stupid idea, I don’t even know what made me say it.” _

 

_ “It doesn’t matter what your name is; everyone loves you.” Elphaba said flatly. _

 

_ Glinda’s head snapped up.  _ Not the people who I want to. Not you, Elphie. Not enough.  _ She was done. _

 

_ “I don’t care! I want y-” She cut herself off. This was the last thing Elphaba needed.  _ Just let her go and you can be miserable by yourself. _ “Him.” She fumbled for something else to say. “I don’t even think he’s perfect anymore and I still want him. This must be what other people feel like. How do they bear it?” _

 

_ Elphaba stepped in close - and was she looking at Glinda’s lips?  _ Oh please, Un-nameable God, let her be looking at my lips.

 

_ But Elphie just hugged her. _

 

_ “Come with me.” She whispered into Glinda’s ear. _

 

_ “Where?” _

 

_ “To the Emerald City.” _

  
  


Fiyero looked at her expectantly.

 

“Well, no, not exactly, but we’ll talk about it later,” She whispered, having no intention of discussing it later.

 

“Then with a jealous screeee! The wicked with burst from concealment, where she had been lurking surreptitiously!” Morrible boomed.

 

“I hear she has an extra eye that always remains awake!”

 

“I hear she can shed her skin as easily as a snake!”

 

“I hear some rebel Animals are giving her food and shelter!”

 

“I hear her soul is so unclean, pure water can melt her!”

 

Glinda snorted. Elphie? Unclean?

 

“What?” Fiyero said.

 

“Melt her! Somebody please go and melt her!”

 

He turned to Glinda. “Do you hear that? Pure water will melt her? People are so empty headed they’ll believe anything!”

 

_ You mean like you, Fiyero? Like me? Before Elphie came, that was us. The empty headed fools. _

 

“Excuse us just a tick tock.” She said to Morrible, earning a glower. 

 

Glinda grabbed Fiyero’s hand, leading him off of the podium. 

 

“I can’t just stand here grinning, pretending to go along with all of this!” 

 

“Do you think I like hearing them say all of those awful things about her? I hate it!” She said furiously.

 

“Then what are we doing here? Let’s go; let’s get out of here!”

 

Glinda let the anger drain out of her.

 

“We can’t leave now, not when people are looking to us to raise their spirits.” She muttered.

 

_ Not when they’re so close to catching her. _

 

Fiyero ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair, then pointed at Glinda. “You can’t leave because you can’t resist this. And that is the truth.” He looked at her with disgust.

 

“Maybe I can’t!” Glinda stomped her foot. “Is that so wrong? Who can?”

 

And no matter how lost Glinda was feeling, how much she wanted to hold onto the illusion that she was doing this for the people and not herself, no matter her anger towards Fiyero, she still felt a bolt of shame go through her.

 

“You know who could. Who has.”

 

“Fiyero,” She said, choking back tears, “I miss her too. But we can’t stop living. No one has searched harder for her than you.”

 

_ Except me.  Except every damn night that I stay up, poring over books, looking for some spell I can say to bring her back to me. Every night that I go around, flying my damn bubble, hope fading. Except me, Fiyero. _

 

“But don’t you see?” Glinda pleaded. “She doesn’t want to be found. We have to face it.”

 

_ We have to hope they don’t find her. _

 

“You’re right,” He said, wiping a hand down his face. “I’m sorry, you’re right. If it will make you happy, of course I’ll marry you.”

 

_ It won’t. _

 

“But it’ll make you happy too, right?”

 

Glinda still cared about Fiyero. She wanted him to be happy. And there was some part of her that clung to the hope that they  _ could  _ be happy together.

 

“You know me. I’m always happy.”

 

She wanted to reassure him that it’ll turn out ok. Or maybe talk about the short time they had had with Elphie. She wanted to tell him that she knows he isn’t that person anymore, that neither of them are the same.

 

She reached out to touch his arm, but he was already running away.

 

She turned around, realizing that Morrible and the large crowd of Ozians were staring at her.

 

She plastered on a smile.

 

“Fiyero! Thanks plenty, dearest,” She said over her shoulder, then started walking back to the podium. “He’s gone to fetch me a refreshment. He so thoughtful that way.”

 

More blank stares.

 

Nudge, nudge.

 

“That’s why…” She started flaty then picked up the pace. “I couldn’t be happier. No, I couldn’t be happier.”

 

She turned to find Morrible with something close to a smile on her face. Ah, wait, no. That was a smirk. She looked out to the Ozians and noticed they too had started to relax.

 

Fucking singing. Again. She wasn’t a fucking circus monkey, doing what she’s told. She couldn’t stand the smug smirk on Morrible’s face.  _ You want me to sing, Madame? _

 

“Though it is, I admit, the tiniest bit,” Tiniest bit? More like a hugmontionable bit. “Unlike I had anticipated.”

 

Nudge.

 

_ Oh fuck. Elphie. Can’t do anything that’ll hurt her. _

 

“But I couldn’t be happier. Simply, couldn’t be happier.” 

 

_ Are you sure about that, Glinda? Because I can sure as hell remember a day that you were happier. _

 

_ “Really?” Glinda couldn’t believe Elphaba wanted her to come.  _

 

_ Elphie pulled back and nodded, excitement making her eyes dance.  _

 

_ “One short day...” She sang quietly and god. _

 

_ That voice.  _

 

_ It was dappled sunlight through trees, leaves falling to the ground, a stream over smooth rocks.  _

 

_ “I’ve always wanted to see the Emerald City.” Glinda said, taking Elphaba’s hand in hers. _

 

_ “One short day in the Emerald City,” She whispered. _

 

_ “One…” Elphaba started, looking at Glinda expectantly. _

 

_ “One short day.” Glinda sang back. _

 

_ “..short day in the…” _

 

_ “Emerald City!” They sang together, collapsing into giggles. _

 

_ Elphaba tugged on Glinda’s hand. _

 

_ Oh, shit. _ I’m holding her hand, I’m holding Elphie’s hand, I’m holding her hand AND SHE HASN’T PULLED AWAY.

 

_ “Let’s go get you a train ticket.” Elphie said, pulling Glinda along behind her. _

 

Glinda knew she wasn’t happy. But right now, it didn’t matter. For once, she wanted to sing. She wanted to sing about lost love and the hole it left behind. She wanted to sing something that would make Elphie proud.

 

And even though Elphie was Wizard knows where (actually he didn’t), she wanted to tell Elphaba how deeply and thoroughly she had fallen in love with her.

 

Because she was done with Morrible.

 

Because she was done with the Wizard.

 

Because she wanted to be happy.

 

She stood up straight. (Hah nope)

 

“Well, not simply. Because getting your dreams, it’s strange but it seems a little, well, complicated.” 

 

She winced from a sharp jab to her side, but carried on.

 

“There’s a kind of a sort of ... cost. There’s a couple of things that get lost. There are bridges you didn’t know you crossed until you crossed.”

 

Glinda looked out to the crowd, earnestness in every line on her face. Mindless men and women peered back.Tattered clothes, bland clothes, blander lives. Uninterest, boredom, and confusion stared back at her.

 

“And if that joy, that thrill,” She looked down. 

 

“Doesn’t thrill like you think…” She looked up, out to the very back of the group before her

 

A flash of green. Darkness had covered the back of the crowd, almost hiding a tall woman wearing black.

 

A green woman. 

 

Looking at her.

 

“It will…” Glinda’s voice caught. She stared incredulously back.  

 

_ Elphie?  _ Her lips moved in silence, forming a name and a question.

 

She could barely feel Morrible practically breaking her toes.

 

_ “Elphie?” Glinda asked as they sat down next to each other on the train. She twisted her hair nervously. _

 

_ “Yes?” Elphie said, looking at her with fond exasperation.  _

 

_ Out of instinct, Glinda grabbed Elphie’s hand and rested them between their laps. She was suddenly self-conscious, until she realized that they had the entire compartment to themselves. She glanced toward the bouquet by her friend’s feet. _

 

Breathe, Glinda. It’s ok.

 

_ “Um, it’s just...” Glinda stammered, still staring at the bouquet. Elphie followed her gaze. _

 

_ “Oh,” Elphaba blushed. “Fiyero.” _

 

_ Glinda just nodded sadly.  _

 

_ “Ok, don’t be mad, but that one day when Doctor Dillamond got fired?” Elphie seemed like she couldn’t get her words out fast enough. Glinda nodded again, this time solemnly. “Well, when I accidently used my magic and everybody was flying around the room? Well, I took the Lion cub and apparently my magic didn’t work on Fiyero? Which I didn’t question at the time but it seems pretty weird now? Maybe it was some...” _

 

_ Glinda rubbed Elphie’s hand with her thumb, trying to calm her down. Instead, Elphaba just turned to her, mouth open. Glinda quickly pulled her hand back. _

 

_ “Oh, sorry, you seemed kind of agitated and I just...” _

 

_ “No,” Elphaba said, touching Glinda’s hand gently. “I - It was fine.” _

 

_ Glinda grinned and held her hand again. She looked expectantly at Elphaba. _

 

_ “So, like I said,the magic didn’t work on Fiyero,” Elphie started again, this time calmer and while looking down at their intertwined hands. “He followed me out of the class, well, he was the once carrying the cage, so technically I followed him out. We ended up under this bridge and started arguing which somehow turned into just talking? We were trying to figure out what to do with the Lion and he had a cut on his cheek and so I reached up to touch it and… he made some excuse and took the Lion to find a place to put it. So I guess he probably felt like he embarrassed me and brought me flowers to make up for it.” _

 

_ “No.”  _

_ “What?”  _

 

_ “That’s not why he did it,” Glinda said firmly. How could Elphie think that? “He did it because he likes you. He likes you more than he likes me. And I’m not surprised.” _

 

_ “...What?” _

 

_ Glinda just shook her head. _

 

_ “Nevermind that last part. So?” _

 

_ “So what?” Elphaba asked, confused, and pulled her legs up. _

 

_ “Well, how do you feel about him.” _

 

_ “Oh.” She blushed. _

 

_ Glinda looked down and pulled her hand back into her lap. _

 

_ “It’s ok. You can have him. He doesn’t like me that way.” _

 

_ “No,” Elphaba said, reaching for Glinda’s hand again. “You want to know how I feel about him? At first, I was jealous.” _

 

_ Glinda looked up. _

 

_ “Yes, Glinda, I was jealous. I had never had anyone to talk to, so I was jealous that you and Fiyero did.  And you didn’t have to hold back. You had someone that you could tell everything to and who would still love you at the end of the day. And then I felt bad for being jealous. I have you to talk to. I knew it wasn’t the same though. And for some reason, I couldn’t bring myself to talk to you about this particular thing. I kept thinking about you and Fiyero, kissing, hugging, talking late at night. And whenever I did, I would feel jealous all over again. But I was so confused because I wasn’t jealous of you. I was jealous of him. He was the one that got to talk to you whenever he wanted, to hold your hand in public. I had thought I liked Fiyero but I didn’t - don’t. I don’t like Fiyero that way.” _

 

_ Glinda stared. _

 

_ “Wait, so, you’re not in love with Fiyero?” She stammered out. _

 

_ Elphie let out a small laugh. “No.” _

 

_ Glinda’s hands were shaking but she managed to bring one to Elphie’s chin to tilt it up. _

_ “So,” She said, leaning closer. “Can I finally do what I’ve wanted to do for, like, ever?” _

 

_ Elphaba just stared at her, confusion written across her face. _

 

_ Glinda took her hand and put it on the back of Elphie’s neck. She leaned her head forward until their foreheads were touching. _

 

_ “You wanna know why I changed my name?” _

 

_ Elphaba didn’t respond. _

 

_ She tilted Elphie’s chin up until their lips were a centimeter away. _

 

_ “Because I was jealous of Fiyero.” She whispered onto Elphie’s lips. _

 

_ Elphaba smiled then closed the remaining space. _

 

_ “Good.” _

  
  


Glinda saw a smirk from the woman in the back.

 

She grinned.

 

_ Elphie. _

 

“Still, with this perfect finale, the cheers, and the ballywho, who wouldn’t be happier?” Her smile threatened to split her face. She vaguely noticed the jabbing was gone and the smirk was back on Morrible’s face. She couldn’t give two flying fucks on a broom.

 

“So I couldn’t be happier! Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true. Well, isn’t it?” She asked Elphaba. 

 

A grin as big as hers was answer enough.

 

“Happy is what happens when your dreams come true!”

 

Ozians sang and danced around her, but she only saw Elphie.

 

“Thank goodness!” Glinda sang to her.

 

“For all this joy we know who we’ve got to thank! Thank goodness! The wizard, Glinda...” sang the Ozians.

 

“And fiance!” Glinda added, while slipping off her engagement ring.

 

“I couldn’t be happier,” She said, never taking her eyes off of Elphaba. “Today!”

 

The Ozians wrapped up the song as she ran off of the podium. Morrible grabbed her arm.

 

“Where the hell are you going?” Morrible declared.

 

“Fuck you!” Glinda said brightly, pulling out of her grasp and running down to the crowd. She kicked off her heels, probably impaling some poor munchkin, and ran faster.

 

Tears were streaming down her face as her feet pounded on the yellow cobblestones. She pushed past people, keeping her eyes on Elphaba who was also sprinting towards her, black hat flying off. Glinda jumped -  and suddenly she was in Elphaba’s arms, where she should be.

 

“Thank goodness…” Glinda cried into Elphie’s hair.

 

“I know, I know, shhh.” Elphaba said, rubbing her back.

 

“I’m so, so sorry I didn’t come with you, I regretted it the moment you left - “

 

“Hey, it’s ok,” Elphaba pulled back, keeping Glinda loosely in her arms. “I’m ok.”

 

Glinda framed Elphie’s face with her hand, pulling it down.

 

“I love you.”

 

Elphaba smirked. “I know.”

 

Glinda broke out into laughter and pressed her lips to Elphaba’s. 

 

“Thank goodness.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
